The Only Thing Separating Us Is Our Swimsuits
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist swimming boys AU, likely set in modern day. The rest of the team is late for swimming practice, so Edward has an idea of what to do to fill the time. ( Elricest )


"Brother, the others are going to be here soon for practice…." Alphonse mumbled as he was pinned against the edge of the pool. He had just finished a lap as the two had got there early when a small peck had turned into well...More.

Alphonse placed his hands against his brother's chest, trying to push the other away so they could get back to practice before the others came. The last thing either of them needed was for any of their classmates to see them in a position like this…

"Ling got detention, Winry and Paninya are too busy chatting by the lockers, and Mustang is trying to get laid by Hawkeye again. We have time." Ed spoke, taking Al's hands and pinning them to the side of the pool.

"Not enough time for what you're thinking." Alphonse muttered, going to push the other away, though Ed kept ahold of the other's wrists.

"We have enough time, as long as you stop being a goodie two-shoes and do something fun for once." Ed challenged with a smirk, only earning a glare from the younger Elric.

"I'm not being a goodie two-shoes, I'm just not taking risks, _brother_ , in case you forgot we are in public!" Alphonse hissed quietly.

"Well, no one's around…. And we have the pool all to ourselves, so technically we have our own little privacy right now." Ed replied smugly, leaning in and capturing Alphonse's lips before the other could utter another word of disapproval.

The younger Elric made a small noise as lips captured his own, finding any of his protests dying down in his throat as Edward's tongue swiped across his lips. Of course, in the back of his mind, the nagging was still there, but just as Alphonse was Ed's weakness, the older Elric was Al's weakness just as well. And the deeper the kiss became, the less Alphonse wanted to stop what was happening.

Parting his lips, Alphonse allowed Ed's tongue to slowly enter his mouth, sliding in with ease and running against his own, causing shivers to travel down the younger's spine. As Ed's tongue slowly began to explore Alphonse's mouth, his body came to press against Al's, the only layer of fabric separating the two of them being the spandex of their swimming jammers. At this point, Alphonse could feel just how worked up the kissing from before had gotten his brother… And equally so, Ed could likely feel how worked up Alphonse was becoming as the fabric of his jammers was beginning to become a little too tight.

The hands that were holding onto Alphonse's wrists slowly let go, as Ed's body was pinning Alphonse in place, and instead they came to rest at the younger Elric's hips. Edward's thumbs lightly rubbed against the cool skin there that was submerged into the water. With the newfound freedom of his hands, Alphonse slowly brought them up to his brother's shoulders, feeling along the other's muscles, hardened due to their swim training.

Edward's mouth soon parted from Alphonse's lips, both teens catching their breath before Edward began to press kisses along Alphonse's jaw, slowly finding his way down the younger Elric's neck. The kisses along the sensitive skin causing Alphonse to take in a shaky breath and tilt his head just enough to give the other more access.

"While I wish we could continue all this play… We should probably get onto the main event, huh?" Edward muttered, his lips still against Alphonse's neck and his breath tickling Alphonse's skin.

"So impatient…" Alphonse muttered, letting the smallest teasing pout cross his lips, though he was well aware of the reasonings behind the rush.

"It's better than being caught." Edward spoke, speaking what was on both of their minds. His hands slid down Alphonse's hips, bringing the other's jammers down and causing Alphonse to hiss slightly as he was freed from the tight swimming jammers.

"It might be a good idea for me to turn and hold onto the ledge, brother." Alphonse spoke, biting his lip as he knew no matter what it would be a bit difficult to have much grip in the slippery pool. Edward just nodded and gave Alphonse some space as he turned around, bringing his arms up to the concrete at the poolside. Edward's hand found Alphonse's rear, kneading into the soft flesh for a moment before bringing his finger to the other's entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside, having much practice with the process of getting Alphonse ready for sex.

With the intrusion, Alphonse winced slightly, though let himself relax best he could so he could get used to the feeling faster. Crossing his arms against the concrete, Alphonse bit his lip… Luckily there was no sight of anyone else coming yet.

After Alphonse adjusted to the first finger, Edward slowly pushed in another, letting himself scissor the other open a bit more so that things would be easier on the other. Alphonse tensed a bit from the actions, though Ed leaned down and gave the younger Elric a kiss along his back to help relax the other.

"Just one more, Al." Ed muttered softly against the other's skin, and went to add a third finger. While it was important for him to rush things so no one caught them, it was also important to make sure the younger Elric was prepared enough so Edward didn't hurt him too much. Alphonse shut his eyes tightly as the next finger was added, his hands turning into fists for a moment as he got used to the new intrusion and being stretched further. While they weren't new to being sexual, Alphonse was still getting used to being entered like this.

After Alphonse was stretched out enough, Ed brought his jammers down a bit just enough to release himself from the painful confines and placed his hands on Alphonse's hips, slowly lining himself up with the other.

"This may hurt a little but uh… Water should be good enough lube, huh?" Ed asked earning an unimpressed look from Alphonse as the younger Elric knew this was a bad idea to start with. Though, once again, before he could get any words out, Edward took to action, as he normally did, and began to push himself into Alphonse's entrance, the other letting out a yelp due to not being stretched out quite thoroughly enough, though, they were on a bit of a time crunch here.

Pressing his forehead into his arms, Alphonse kept his eyes shut, letting his brother push all the way inside of him. Once Edward completely entered, he let his hands rub the other's sides.

"You're doing a great job, Alphonse." Ed whispered encouragingly, the sight of him fully entering Alphonse causing a moan to leave his lips, though he made sure to hold back, using all self control not to ravage his younger sibling and instead give Alphonse time to adjust so he could enjoy this just as well. "Just tell me when you're ready." Ed then added softly, watching as Alphonse made the smallest nod.

It would take some time before Alphonse truly got used to the feeling of being stretched so far, a part of him wondered if, even after him and Edward had slept together for years, it would still hurt and feel like he was being stretched beyond his limits... Though he was sure it would eventually get easier.

Taking in a couple good breaths, Alphonse slowly nodded, letting Edward know he was able to continue. While there still was an underlying sense of pain, it wasn't as strong as before, and he knew from experience as Edward began moving he would start to feel more pleasure than anything.

Once the other gave the nod, Ed smirked and gave Alphonse's back a small kiss before he slowly began to pull himself out, almost all the way, before pushing back in, this time with a bit more force. A wave of pleasure ran through the older Elric and his fingers dug into Al's hips a bit more. Doing his best to keep his footing, Edward continued to thrust into the other, his pace beginning slow to continue to let Alphonse get used to the feeling.

The more Ed thrust into him, the more the pain began to just become a lingering sting, starting to subside as instead it was replaced with a sense of fullness. Small pants left Alphonse's lips as Edward's pace began to increase.

Wrapping his arms around Alphonse's waist, Ed lifted him up a bit more to change the angle of his thrust, trying to find the sweet spot inside of the other that would make Alphonse cry out in pleasure. And with a bit of adjustment, that was just what he found, as the younger Elric let out a pleasure filled moan, his hips pressing back against the other's thrust as best as he could. At this moment, Edward found himself wanting to just take his time as he thrust into the other, seeing Al's head lolled back with pleasure, moans escaping his lips, almost sent Edward over the edge, though he held himself together. The last thing he needed was the embarrassment of climaxing too soon…No, he wanted to watch Alphonse cry his name out first before he came.

"Brother…" Al mumbled, cutting Ed off from his marvelling. "We….We need to hurry up…" Al then muttered breathlessly, reminding his brother of the ever growing risk of being caught like this. Edward let out a small groan hearing the other but nodded in confirmation, as much as he wanted to take his time with this, the last thing either of them needed was to have someone walking by and seeing them.

Gripping Alphonse's hips a bit tighter, Ed thrust into the other, harder and deeper than before. A small grunt left his lips as his arms and abdomen burned with the exertion of holding Alphonse up and making love to him. Their moans blended together as they got closer and closer to their climaxes and soon, Edward felt it. Alphonse's body tightening around his own as he cried, Edward's name falling off his tongue in the most appetizing sound. A possessive growl left Edward's lips as he found himself thrusting faster into the warmth of his brother until he too, reached his breaking point.

Pleasure overtook every inch of his body as he released into the other, riding out his orgasm. A moan escaped his lips and his vision grew splotchy for a couple moments and after his body expended its energy, Ed hovered over his brother, his forehead pressing against the other's back as he caught his breath, Alphonse underneath him doing the same.

"I love you, brother…" Al's voice came breathlessly and Ed found a warm smile forming on his lips. Never would those words grow old to his ears.

"I love you too, Al…" Edward spoke quietly to his younger brother.

After a couple minutes, Edward pulled out of Alphonse, his body tired though he knew he still had practica ahead of him. He pulled up his swimming jammers and went to help his brother, wanting to be sure the other was okay.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as Al slowly pulled up his jammers as well and turned to the other, the younger Elric's cheeks flushed and his face beautiful in the afterglow.

"I'm...Happy." Alphonse mumbled, moving close to Ed and giving him a small kiss. It wasn't shocking, in fact Edward noticed Alphonse tended to get more affectionate after sex, and that was saying a lot considering when alone, Alphonse showered him with affection. "Though...I don't know if I can go through swim practice after that…" Al then added and Ed hummed.

"We can always go home….No one's here to stop us." Ed pointed out and Alphonse made a small nod.

"That may be best." He agreed. Ed kissed his brother's cheek and went to the edge of the pool, pulling himself out before going to help Al get out, the younger Elric having a little bit of trouble but managing to get his footing once he was out.

Heading to their things, Ed grabbed a towel and tossed it over to the other before slinging his own over his shoulders. He grabbed their bags and went to lead the other out of the pool yard.

Though, as they were leaving, Alphonse paused, a look of horror reaching his face. "...Brother, everyone else is going to be swimming in the pool we just had sex in." Alphonse spoke. Though, instead of speaking up, Ed wrapped an arm around Alphonse and just walked away faster.


End file.
